Sensors may be used to capture data for athletes during performance of an athletic movement. For example, a sensor may comprise a force-plate and the athletic movement may comprise a vertical jump initiated while standing on the force-plate in a static position.
However, the inventor has found that there is not a systematic way to analyze that data from the sensors in a manner that improves athletic performance.